1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input switching apparatus and a television apparatus and, more specifically, to an input switching apparatus and a television apparatus providing a function of switching video signal inputs, utilizing a display unit of video signals received through a receiver circuit.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a digital television, when an input switching key on a remote (remote controller) or on the main body is pressed, the name of the selected input is displayed by characters on the display screen, as shown in FIG. 7. When a plurality of AV (Audio-Visual) devices are connected to a digital television, however, it is difficult simply by the input name to know which AV device corresponds to which input. Further, for a user not very familiar with terminal names, it is difficult, by the display of input name only, to find which terminal should be used for connection with another AV device.
In connection with the operation of switching the input to a digital television, there has been a demand especially among those who not accustomed to operations of such equipment, such as elderlies or children, for a selection not by the names of the input devices but by indicating the actual devices laid-out in the room, which selection is considered much easier.
With such a background, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-309249 provides a function of realizing easy confirmation of connecting state of an external unit connected to an input terminal and realizing a simple operation of a remote controller or the like.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-304260 provides a function of easily attaining switching to an objective device by detecting the connecting state of a plurality of AV devices connected to a plurality of external input terminals, changing an on-screen display method dependent on presence/absence of the AV device, and by moving a cursor for input switching among the AV devices.
Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 03-58681 provides a function of easily confirming the connecting state of a connection terminal by providing a connection information discrimination section for an external terminal and using a remote control signal for providing on-screen display.
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3050205 discloses an on-screen display control unit that provides a display of a character, figure or symbol indicating that an external input has been switched, on the background of a uniform color, on the screen of a connected video display apparatus.
According to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-309249, it is made possible for the user to set the name of an input terminal for the device to be connected in accordance with the on-screen display, and the devices to be connected are displayed in the form of a list. The input devices, however, are displayed not in correspondence to the layout of AV devices in the room, and therefore, the demand by those who not accustomed to the operation of such devices can not be satisfied.
In Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-304260, whether an AV device is connected to a TV receiver or not is indicated by changing the color of display. Specifically, the name of a connected AV device is simply indicated in a color different from the name of an un-connected AV device. Therefore, the demand by those who not accustomed to the operation of such devices can not be satisfied, either.
In Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 03-58681, state of connection of connection terminals of the TV receiver, polarity of various switches and the like are displayed as a list. The display, however, is not in correspondence to the layout of AV devices in the room, and therefore, the demand by those who not accustomed to the operation of such devices can not be satisfied.
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3050205 simply notifies the state of switching of external inputs by on-screen display of characters and figures, and the display is not in correspondence to the layout of AV devices in the room, either. Therefore, the demand by those who not accustomed to the operation of such devices can not be satisfied.